


Amortentia

by slytherin1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Draco Malfoy, Bisexual Harry Potter, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherin1/pseuds/slytherin1
Summary: While being paired up with Draco Malfoy for potions class and thanks to a little bit of Amortentia, Hermione discovers his secret crush on Harry Potter.Based on a Tumblr post





	Amortentia

 

Hermione POV

 

_Merlin's hot pink thongs, did they have to be so fucking loud?_

Hermione closed her eyes and breathed in and out for a few seconds before opening then again, hoping for some quiet by the time she did.

Nope. They were still sucking each others faces off. They were so bloody public. Couldn't keep it in their pants, could they?

This had been going on for almost two hours. Snogging, tickling, cuddling, shrieks of "Won-Won!" filling the Gryffindor common room. It was empty except for Hermione and the Happy Couple in one of the armchairs. 

_Just one bloody day. I just want to study in quiet for just One. Bloody. Day._

There was silence for a bit, and after a loud squelching noise, heavy breathing. 

Hermione's gut twisted with jealousy and hurt. She had no reason to be jealous; after all, she didn't own Ronald. They weren't dating and he had no idea of her feelings towards him. Even if he did, it would only make things more awkward between them. What would happen to their friendship?

And Harry. Merlin, it would be so awkward for him if his two bestfriends started avoiding each other. 

Well, it was already awkward enough with Ron and that....woman swapping spit every five seconds.

Speaking of swapping spit, they were at it again. 

Hermione gripped her striped eagle feather quill so hard she thought it might snap. Angry tears welled in her eyes, making her Arithmancy notes swim before her eyes. 

The portrait hole swung open and shut, the chair across the table from Hermione creaking ever so slightly as a redhead sat down in front of her. Ginny. 

"Hey," she said cheerfully. "Doing homework or some light reading?"

Hermione nodded absentmindedly. Her brain was more focused on something else. 

Ginny followed Hermione's gaze and scoffed, her brown eyes rolling back in her skull. 

"They're so fucking annoying, aren't they?" she said dryly. "And hypocritical. Me and Dean held hands in hallway yesterday and he wedged his  _History of Magic_ textbook between our shoulders. He would have hexed it to stay glued but I pulled my wand on him."

Hermione smiled softly, but she was unamused. Lavendar had apparently decided that the armchair they had been sharing was too small for them both and sat on Ron's lap instead, facing him. 

Ginny stared at her for a moment before reaching a hand out. She squeezed Hermione's free hand. "Merlin, I'm sorry. You still love him, don't you?" 

Hermione sighed. "It doesn't matter now."

"Yes, it does."

"It's just...hard. How did you deal with it? You know, last year when Harry was with Cho?"

Ginny made a face. "I'm not going to lie, it was pretty hard at first. But," she said, looking at both staircases to make sure nobody was listening, "It got easier after I sort of...led them to break up."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Are you serious? Harry said they just fell apart."

Ginny shook her head. Her lips curled into a small smile. "They did, yes. But mostly because of me." 

Hermione glanced towards the entwined figures that were Ron and Lavendar and turned to Ginny. "Tell me how."

Ginny leaned back in her chair a bit, taken aback by her sudden severity. "Woah, are you sure? What if he finds out and your friendship is ruined? How would it affect Harry?"

Hermione shook her head firmly. "I'm positive. Besides, he's better off without that bitch. Harry will be ecstatic when they finally break up."

"Okay, fine. But if this doesn't work out we don't tell anyone. Got it?"

Hermione nodded yes. "So, what's the plan?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione stirred the light green potion bubbling in her sleek black cauldron. The bright orange flames crackled and sparked, keeping her and Ginny warm in the chilly bathroom. Hermione added a few more crushed beetle wings, and watched the potion turn a brighter pink with every counterclockwise stir. 

"It's been about two weeks," read Ginny from the battered potions book propped open on the sink next to the cauldron. "And unless Dean came in beforehand and hosed the room in his shampoo, I think it's ready." 

Hermione nodded in agreement. She could smell Ron's hair and new books wafting from the cauldron.

"Brewing potions again?" asked a female voice. Moaning Myrtle floated through the stall and peered inside the cauldron. Her ghostly glasses fogged up as she said, "But this time without Harry and that other orange haired one. Not keeping secrets from them, are you?"

"Oh, piss off, Myrtle," said Ginny, moving the cauldron to another sink. An empty bottle of perfume was sitting on the ground by Hermione's feet. She picked it up and un capped it and dunked it inside the cauldron, careful to not let any of the Amortentia touch her skin. 

"Aguamenti." Hermione pointed her wand tip inside the bottle and filled about a third of it up with water. She shook it vigorously until the potion was a watered down shade of salmon. 

"Remember," said Ginny, "don't use too much of it. We don't want all of Hogwarts trying to get inside your pants. Just my idiot brother."

Hermione nodded and put the cap back on. She moved her hair and spritzed just a small amount of their concoction on each side of her neck. 

She leaned closer to Ginny, and Ginny sniffed gently. "It works perfectly. I told you this plan works."

The plan was simple: Hermione was to wear a perfume version of Amortentia whenever she was around Ron. The perfume would smell like the thing that attracted him the most (Hermione was going to crap a castle if it ended up being Lavendar's bloody strawberry and kiwi conditioner). Hopefully, that would get Ron to fall for Hermione and ditch Lavendar. Ginny had sworn up and down it was foolproof because she had used it on Harry. 

Now, to see if that was true. 

"I've got to go to Potions," said Hermione to Ginny. "We can meet in the library during lunch so we can talk." 

"I'll see you then," Ginny said as she exited the bathroom. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

As the sixth year students lined up for Potions class, Hermione tried positioning herself closer to Ron and Lavendar, but Slughorn opened the classroom door and Hermione trudged inside grudgingly. 

She sat down at her table in the front and started setting up her cauldron when Draco Malfoy sat down as far away from her as he possibly could be and still be near enough that he could brew the potion. 

Malfoy gave an audible sniff as he set up their scales. "Did you mix up your perfume with Potter's this morning, Granger?"

Hermione crinkled her eyebrows in confusion. "No. Why?"

"You stink like his cologne today," Malfoy replied haughtily. 

Hermione's mind was running at a million miles per hour. The only thing she was wearing at the moment was the Amortentia.....oh. 

Smiling gently to herself, she ripped off a piece of spare parchment and scrawled a note on it quickly. 

Her plan formulating in her head, she dropped the note inside Malfoy's open bag when he stood up to fetch some more ingredients.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Draco POV 

 

The note fell to the floor during his Transfiguration lesson that afternoon. Draco frowned slightly as he reached down to pick it up. He recognized the Mudblood's handwriting at once. 

_Malfoy,_

_Meet me in the Charms classroom at 8:30 today. It's about what you said to me during Potions class earlier._

Draco scoffed. Granger didn't possibly expect him to show up, did she? 

His eyes traveled further down the page. 

_If you don't come, I will tell Ginny to hex you with her infamous Bat Bogey Hex in the Great Hall for everyone to see._

_Hermione_

Draco made a face. He had seen what the Weaselette could do with that hex firsthand last year. Crabbe still got nervous everytime she pulled out her wand around them. 

Draco re read the letter. She had some of the most horrid handwriting he had ever laid eyes on. 

Handwritting aside, Draco finally realized what she meant in the letter. He had mentioned Potter's cologne. Why did she want to meet with him because of that? 

Halfway through Professor McGonagall's instructions, it dawned on him: He knew what Potter's cologne smelled like. That was kind of creepy, but not so relevant.

Unless she had guessed about Draco's crush on him. 

But that was preposterous. She wouldn't know that because of some small detail.

Would she?

 

 

* * *

 

 

At exactly 8:30 p.m on the dot, Draco opened the door to the empty Charms classroom. He found Hermione sitting behind one of the desks, obviously practicing some spells. She was making puffs of brightly colored smoke dance around the room. Draco was mesmerized for a bit before he cleared his throat.

Hermione's head snapped around. Her cheeks colored and she waved her wand to Vanish the puffs. 

"Malfoy," she said curtly. "Thank you for meeting with me." 

 "Just tell me why I'm here," he snapped. "I have places to be."

Hermione raised her eyebrows coolly. "Catch," she said. 

A small black phial soared through the air. Draco's natural Seeker reflexes kicked in. He caught it in one swift motion. 

"What the hell is this?" he inquired. 

"Open it," she said. "Smell what's inside." 

Draco sneered. "How do I know this won't kill me or knock me out?"

"Just fucking do it, Malfoy." Her voice was strained now, as if it was taking her a lot of strength to not hex him right where he stood. 

"Ugh." But nevertheless, Draco uncapped the bottle and sniffed inside. His eyebrows furrowed as he immediately recognized the smell. 

"Potter's cologne," he said. "What, you want me to start wearing it just like you? Think you'll get famous like old Scarhead if you smell just like him?"

Hermione's lips curled into a smile. "I knew it."

"Do you mind sharing what you think you know?" queried Draco. 

Hermione stood and walked over to him. She pointed at the liquid sloshing around on Draco's hand and said, "That isn't Harry's cologne. It's Amortentia. That's what I've been wearing all day. That's what you smelled on me this morning."

Draco half scoffed, half laughed jeeringly. "It can't be. You're probably just fucking with me. You've been wearing his cologne 'round all day for some odd reason and trying to trick me into...into saying I have feelings for the prat." 

Hermione shook her head firmly. "I'm not lying, Malfoy. Go on, spill the potion out onto the floor. It'll be bright pink, just like Amortentia."

Draco turned his hand upside down. The liquid spilled onto the ground. Sure enough, it was bright pink. His stomach prickled with fear. No bloody way...

"How do I know you didn't just dye some of his cologne pink?" he countered weakly. 

"Because Harry ran out of his cologne two days ago," Hermione said triumphantly. "Hasn't been wearing any since. He put in an Owl Order for a new bottle this morning."

Draco gulped. He had seen Potter send off Hedwig with a slip of oarchment that morning at breakfast as soon as she arrived with the _Daily Prophet_ for him. Assuming everything else Granger had told him was true....

The bottle crashed to the wooden floor. Draco took several steps back, trying to put as much distance between himself and Granger so he could get to the door and run, run away before she could ask about Potter. 

"Oh, don't bother," she said. "I enchanted the door to lock behind you as soon as you got here. Only I can unlock it."

"Let me out!"

"No. We're gonna talk about your feelings for him."

"Oh, yeah I have plenty of feelings for Potter," said Draco. "Hate, disgust, annoyance-"

"-I meant your romantic feelings," said Hermione, cutting him off. "You can't deny it, Malfoy. The Amortentia proves it."

Draco pointed a finger at her menacingly. "If you tell  _anyone,_ and I mean  _anyone,_ I swear to Merlin-"

"Oh, calm down," said Hermione, "I won't tell him or anybody else." 

 "Then if you didn't bring me here to blackmail me, why am I here?"

 "How long have you," Hermione paused, closed her eyes, and continued after a deep breath, "you know....liked Harry?"

Draco stayed silent. 

"I'm not letting you leave until you answer me," said Hermione. 

Draco walked over to one of the desks and sank into it. He buried his head in his arms for a bit before finally replying, "Around fourth year, I think. The...the bloody Triwizard Tournament. It made me think about him actually dying and what I would do if he did."

Memories and feelings flashed through Draco's mind: It was fourth year. Professor Dumbledore had just announced that Harry was an accidental fourth champion in the Triwizard Tournament. Draco's initial reacrion was annoyance. Famous Harry Potter, chosen for everything. Got everything handed to him on a bloody silver platter just because he had his face slashed open as an infant. 

The days went on. There was talk in the hallways about the previous tournaments and their tasks. Draco didn't care much, until Theodore Nott started taking bets on who was most likely to die in the tournament. 

"Hold on," Draco had said. "Die?"

Pansy nodded. "Of course. Many champions have been close to death and one even died once." She looked around at everyone. "As for me, I hope Potter snuffs it early on. I'll even pay whoever does him in a couple Galleons."

As the other Slytherins placed their bets, Draco felt his stomach drop to his shoes. His insides twisted with dread. Potter couldn't die. No.

Wait, why did he care? It's not like Draco cared about the git. And he certaintly didn't have emotions.

That night, Draco was sitting at the Slytherin common roon tables, the green light from the lake reflecting off the many buttons he had made to hand out.  _Potter Stinks_ flashed a brilliant green as he pushed the yellow button. 

He tried (and failed) to convince his inner self the buttons were to spite Potter, not to attract his attention. 

More time passed. The first task was underway. Dragons. Potter was last to go. He was doing a good job, but then the Hungarian Horntail swiped at Potter's Firebolt. 

Draco found himself unconsciously whispering, "C'mon, Potter. C'mon." 

He got a few strange looks from Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise, but he brushed them off. Potter had just gotten his golden egg. Draco's chest swelled with pride. 

It was many months later. Potter had been in the maze for a while now. Draco was getting nervous. He kept hoping Potter would come out, scratched up but still alive. He didn't want him to die. 

Draco spent the rest of the night thinking not about Cedric Diggory's tragic death, but instead about his sudden interest in Potter's well-being. He had known for a while that he wasn't straight, but feelings for Potter? Never. They positively loathed each other. 

The years passed. Draco caught himself staring at Potter in class, the hallways, inside the Great Hall. He started having thoughts, urges. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Harry after a long Quidditch game, to press his lips to his and place his hands on his body. 

It took a while, but he slowly accepted that he was in love with Harry Potter. 

Draco was lost in thought. Hermione hadn't said anything. It was as if she knew what he was thinking. 

 "You should tell him," she finally said. 

Draco laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, hell no." 

"Why not? You go up to him, you tell him, and he responds or not. Worst case scenario, he just doesn't respond."

"No," snapped Draco, "Worst case scenario is he actually hears me." 

Hermione slammed her hands down on the desk, startling Draco. 

"Listen, Malfoy," she said. "I wouldn't tell you to talk to him about this if I didn't think he felt the same way you do. I'll talk to him beforehand-"

"Hold up, hold up," Draco interrupted. "You think Harry has feelings for me, too?" 

"Yeah. I've noticed a few things over the years. Of course I had written them off as me imagining things but now....I'm almost completely positive he does." 

 "What kind of things? Has he said anything about me?"

Hermione laughed. "Merlin's pants, this feels like a Muggle highschool movie."

"What the bloody hell is a 'highschool'?"

"That doesn't matter right now. Look, I've just noticed that Harry's eyes linger on you a bit after you walk by sometimes. He's been zoning out in classes with the Slytherins more often. He doesn't really insult you much anymore either, it's mainly Ronald now."

Draco stared at her. "Why are you telling me this? I know damn well you don't want me and Harry getting together. You all hate me."

"We don't hate you. Actually," said Hermione, rolling her eyes, "Ron might, but he'll have to stop being a little bitch about you if he wants to be friends with Harry."

"So that's it? You're not gonna threaten me?"

Hermione twirled her wand delicately between her fingers. "No, because you know I can and will curse you into oblivion if you do anything to Harry. Then I'll revive you so that Ron can have his go at you. Oh, and you'd better stop calling me a Mudblood if you and Harry do start dating. Nothing will make him drop you faster than hearing you call me a slur." 

Draco gulped and nodded. Shit. That last part would be hard. But he would suck it up. 

Hermione glanced at her watch. "Shit. It's almost 9:30. Prefects or not, we should start heading back." She stood, wand at the ready. "You don't have to tell him now, but if you don't tell him soon, I will."

 With a wave of her wand, the doorknob clicked. Draco got up immediately and opened the door. As he started leaving, he stopped and turned, suddenly remembering something. 

"Why have you been wearing Amortentia, then?" 

Hermione blushed crimson. "No reason in particular." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione POV

 

Hermione had been watching the portrait hole intently for ages now when, finally, Harry and Ron clambered through it, laughing loudly. 

"Harry!" she said, waving him over to her table. "Can we talk for a second?"

"Yeah, of course," he said. He sat down across from her. Ron followed suit.

"We actually needed to talk to you, too," said Ron. "Flitwick's essay is due tomorrow and we wanted-"

"-I'll help you write it later," Hermione cut him off. "First and foremost, we need to talk about Malfoy."

"Why the hell do you _willingly_ want to talk about that sack of owl droppings?" demanded Ron. "Wait, he hasn't done anything to you, has he? Because I'll kick his arse."

Hermione's heart skipped a couple beats at Ron's protective nature over her. "No, he hasn't done anything. We actually had a chat earlier this week-"

"-you _willingly_ had a _chat_ with Malfoy?" interrupted Ron. His eyes widened to the size of Sickles.

"Yes, Ronald, and if you stopped interrupting me you'd know why," Hermione replied hotly. "It was about Harry."

Harry, who had started to become rather bored with the conversation, sat up straighter. "What about me?" 

Since Hermione wasn't entirely comfortable saying it with nosy Gryffindors in the common room, she wrote it down with Fred and George's special Vanishing Ink. As soon as Ron and Harry had finished reading the sentence, it dissapeared into the paper. 

Ron busted out laughing. "You're messing with us, aren't you?" he said. "Real good one, Hermione. Harry having a crush on Malfoy. Best joke of the year, that is."

Hermione looked at her bestfriend. He was twirling his fingers together silently. He probably knew that Hermione wouldn't have brought this up if she didn't absolutely know it was a truth fact. 

Ron took note of Harry's quiet nature. "Oh my Merlin dancing in a bejeweled bikini. Don't tell me..."

"How long have you known?" Harry asked Hermione in a hushed tone. 

"Suspected? Months. Known? About three weeks." 

Harry chuckled nervously. "Of course. Nothing gets past you, Hermione."

"Honestly, it's a bloody relief I was right. Didn't want to feel like I was imagining things."

Ron slammed his fist down on the table. Hard. A pair of second year girls jumped and walked briskly up the dorm staircase. 

"Hold on a bloody minute," he said. He pointed at Harry. "Malfoy? Your arch nemesis _Draco Malfoy_ is the bloke you told me about last week?"

"Last time I checked Voldemort was my arch nemesis, not Malfoy."

"You told him you fancied some bloke and not me?" asked Hermione. 

"That isn't the point!" yelled Ron. "The point is that my best mate has gone all moony eyed for Draco fucking Malfoy! I mean, _Malfoy_? What do you _see_ in that ponce?"

"Well, he is attractive-" 

Ron's groan cut him off. "You know what, I can't listen to this. I'm going to go find Lavendar. Even she's better than this." And with that, he stood and left out the portrait hole.

"Well," Harry said, "he was a lot more accepting than I thought he would be."

"He'll come around," Hermione reassured him. "Hell, it's still taking me a bit to wrap my head around this." 

"I'm sorry," said Harry. 

"Don't you dare apologize," Hermione said. "Really, I'm okay with it as long as he doesn't call me a Mudblood anymore."

"So you aren't going to ask me why I like him?" 

Hermione shook her head. "I'm sure you have your reasons, even if you don't know them yet. Also, I kind of don't want to know." She shook her head slightly.

"Ron will see past this," Hermione continued. "After all, we can't choose who we're attracted to," she added with a sigh. 

"If it makes you feel any better, they're going through a rough patch right now."

"This isn't about me and him," said Hermione. Her face flushed pink. "This is about you and Malfoy. I'm not supposed to be telling you this, but he sort of...confessed about his crush on you."

Harry perked up. "Malfoy likes me?"

Hermione waved her hand. "If he had told you like I told him to, this wouldn't come as a surprise. But yes, he does. And if he ever grows the balls to tell you, do me a solid and act surprised. I wasn't supposed to tell you."

"Got it," said Harry. "And, Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For not freaking out. For being cool with...whatever this is."

"I'm your best friend, Harry. As cliché as it sounds, as long as your happy, I'm fine."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Draco POV

 

"Potter, I have strong romantic and sexual feelings for you. Merlin, no, that's too straightforward."

"Potter-no, it's _Harry_ now."

"Hey, Potter, I wanted to...to...dammit!"

"So, Potter, I just wanted to tell you that I...that I....oh, bloody hell, this is ridiculous."

Draco had been roaming the outside grounds for almost two weeks since his conversation with Granger (or Hermione, as he would have to start calling her). He had been trying to prepare himself. He was planning out the entire scenario in his head. And he would have an aneurism if Potter (no, Harry) didn't stick to the bloody script. 

Finally, he was ready. 

Or so he hoped. 

Draco had been watching Pott-Harry all through ought dinner. Once Harry had finished eating his treacle tart, he and Ron and Hermione stood and made their exit. Draco stood, told Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy he was tired and needed a bath in the Prefect's bathroom, and hurried after then.

"Oi, Potter!" he called. All three heads swung towards him. 

"What?" he called back. 

"Can we talk? In private?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure. You two go on ahead," he told Ron and Hermione. 

Ron threw Malfoy a distasteful look, while Hermione swatted his shoulder and whispered something to him as they walked away. 

Draco tilted his head to the left, indicating that Potter followed him. 

"So, I talked to...Hermione the other day," Draco started, "and she found out that I...that I...have feelings for you. Of the romantic sort." Draco stopped and waited for Harry to respond. According to his mental script, he should respond with something like-

"I know."

Wait. Not with that. Potter forgot his line.

Now Draco's whole plan was derailed. 

"Sh-she did?" He asked. "What a liar. She said she would wait until I said something first." 

"She told me to act surprised when you told me," said Harry. "I thought this would be more fun."

"Not what I would use to describe it, but whatever." 

Harry nudged Draco's shoe with his. "I like you too, you know. Have for a while now."

Draco's heart soared. He hoped his face wasn't too excited. God forbid he show any type of emotion. 

"That's...nice. Great, really," he said, mentally facepalming himself. 

Silence filled the air, but not uncomfortable silence. No, this was the type of silence where two people just stood and enjoyed each other's prescence and company. 

"I really want to kiss you right now, Draco," Harry said, trying out the name for the first time.

Draco's cheeks heated. He found himself saying, "Then do it. Harry." The name felt different on his tongue, different from all the times he had said it venemously. 

And Harry did kiss him. Timidly at first, but then he grabbed Draco's blond hair and pulled him towards him, walking backwards until his back was pressed against the wall, and Draco pressed against him. 

Draco mentally kicked himself for waiting so long to tell him. If he knew this was what he would be getting as a reward, he would have done it sooner. 

Draco moaned slightly as his hands roamed all over Harry's shoulders, his back, up and down his well muscled arms, and into his messy black hair. That damn untidy hair that Draco loved.

And, Merlin, did Harry's hands feel good on his body. The front of his trousers were feeling tighter than when he put them on in the morning. 

Draco could've stayed that way forever, snogging Harry senseless, but he had to breathe, unfortunately. 

When they finally did break apart, Harry licked his kiss swollen lips. 

"Wow," was all he said. 

"Maybe we shouldn't do this somewhere so public," Draco pointed out. He could hwar footsteps.

Harry nodded in agreement and grabbed Draco's hand. He started walking up some flights of stairs and he suddenly stopped in front of a familiar tapestry. 

"Room of requirement," he explained. 

"Where we busted you guys last year for your little army group," said Draco. "I remember. And I'm sorry, by the way."

"Don't be. It was Cho's friend who snitched. Her face still has those pimples all across her face just like she deserves, thanks to Hermione."

A set of double doors melted out of the wall and in front of them. Using one hand each, they pushed them open. 

The room was no bigger than an ordinary classroom, but instead of desks there was a sizeable couch and a king sized bed. Condoms and a small bottle of lubricant was on a table beside it. 

Draco felt his face burn bright when he realized that the room was expecting them to have sex. It got warmer when he realized that a small part of him wanted to. 

"Let's sit," suggested Harry. They sat down next to each other on the couch, hands still clasped together. Harry ran his thumb in circles around Draco's index finger, sending tingles up his spine. 

Harry broke the silence first: "Hermione says she talked to you about me a while ago."

"She did. Told me what requirements I would have to meet when we date, what to say and do and what _not_ to say and do. That sort of stuff."

"When we date?" Harry asked. "What if I want to date now?"

"If that's your way of asking me to be your boyfriend, Harry, then I think we _should_ wait until you come up with something better."

Harry let go of Draco's hand. Draco tensed up nervously, thinking he had said something wrong, when suddenly his back was on the couch and Harry was kissing him hard. Draco placed one hand on the small of his back and pushed the other man closer until they were almost pressed together. 

The kiss deepened, their tongues exploring each other's mouths and occasionally biting the other's lower lip gently, soothing it with a kiss. 

When they pulled apart to breathe, Draco stared up and into Harry's green eyes. There were small flecks of lighter green and gold in them. He could have watched them for minutes, hours, days. 

"Was that a better way to ask you?" Harry whispered, his lips barely brushing Draco's mouth. 

Draco leaned up and kissed him again. "Yes. That was better."

They dated for the rest of their Hogwarts years, and for a few years after that until they got engaged and then married. 

And then they lived happily ever after with their adopted children because, dammit, these two deserve happiness together.

 

**The End**

 

 

 


End file.
